Transformers Legends: Dared
by xyzaniainfinity
Summary: There is always something fascinating about Earth…Bluestreak just couldn't leave a human stranded especially not on a night like this. A Short Story on Autobots and Urban legends.


Ratings: T  
Category(ies): Adventure  
Continuity: **G1/Movieverse AU**  
Summary: There is always something fascinating about Earth…Bluestreak just couldn't leave a human stranded especially not on a night like this. A Shor t Story on Autobots and Urban legends.

Author's Note: Written on Halloween. Yeah, I know it's based on popular legends. Thought I'd post it for my readers who are waiting for updates on my other stories.

TITLE: DARED

Disclaimer:

No not the damn disclaimer again! Alright, alright… Not mine! Except the um, Chihuahuas!

CHAPTER TITLE: BLUESTREAK

Like most Autobots, Bluestreak hated Prowl's inclement weather patrols . But it was the one thing no Autobot could ever dare say no to, not even in the presence of the ever understanding Prime. No matter how much one reasoned, Prowl easily beat them and he had a way of making even a sparkling feel guilty.

Still, he had no fault! Sure, the tomato and sunflower twins" as Sam called them, were always up to no good but the pumpkin seeds were going to Wheeljack! Had he known that pit-fragging Sides could somehow trick Wheeljack into a favor for him… well.

Wheeljack got off lightly since he somehow managed to convince that he wasn't using the giant pumpkins for anything dangerous other than Annabelle's Halloween Party. The twins, especially Sideswipe narrowly escaped time in the brig and ended up patrolling in one of Tranquilty's farthest, muddiest backwoods.

At least I get to see the pretty lights, the Autobot gunner thought sighing as he cruised the streets. He had always loved Earths'atmosphere. It was one of the many things that caught the young Autobot's wonder soon as he arrived on earth. He'd spent all his time "googling" as the humans would say, everything from the atmosphere to the land mass to the planet's composition.

"The stars are made up of gaseous material primary hydrogen and helium, "the Autobot mused, easily tugging facts from his memory circuits. "The nearest Star to Earth is the Sun, approcimately 93 million miles. Hmm, that's not much farther away than Cybertron…Wonder what the humans would say if Cybertron could be seen from the… Umm, hey!"

A young human female suddenly crossed the street, throwing Bluestreak into panic to stop . Bluestreak realized he had called out to the human with his hologram off but she didn't look like she heard him. The rain was still coming down steadily. The human female reached other side of the intersection, her hair brown hair whipping lightly in the cold breeze.

Sideswipe would later chide him that the girl wasn't waving at him or anything. Most likely, just toying with her purse.

But she was staring at him! Not at the cars or anything else. He could see it quite plainly from all his rearview mirrors and sensors. She even had that odd, lost look that Bluestreak had seen on other humans before. Like Sam on a camping trip to Nevada.

The hologram popped up and the face of a friendly driver in his mid-20s inquired, "Hey, are you okay?"

She shook her head back at him. " No, I'm trying to get home but um, I lost my cellphone. Can you help me?"

Help?! But of course, Bluestreak would help! Besides, it was a quiet rainy night. There weren't going to be any Decepticons in the vicinity as far as he knew and even if there were, keeping another innocent human off their path would be good.

Prowl wouldn't mind.

For some reason, she settled into his backseat. He would have thought that was odd for a human female not more than Sam's age. .Maybe she found his hologram creepy as Carly would say (The Autobots had a memo from Ratchet to weekly update their holo-reactors to make sure the facial expressions weren't stuck or something) or maybe she was wary of sitting close to a stranger.

Funny, she only gave her name (Sheila) and a small thank you. Still clutching at the purse on her lap, the Autobot noted her silent, upright posture and slightly worried at the distinct lack of heat patterns registering on his health monitors.

Was something wrong with his life-monitoring system? Bluestreak wondered. He didn't particularly liked going to Ratchet for repairs when the Medic was still focused on something important. But the Autobots' life monitors were just as critical as emergency aid now that they had more humans working with them.

"Sheila, are you sure you're okay?" He asked worriedly. She hadn't said a thing since they started. It was possible she could be shivering from the cold. She was wearing nothing but jeans and a flimsy, damp T-shirt that said Peace and Love on it. Not even a jacket or something to keep her warm. "Are you cold? You're not starving, are you?"

"No, it- it's just…well, I'm really okay. I guess I got caught by the rain,"

"Well, can't let you catch a cold, " Bluestreak replied as he allowed the warm air to flow from his vents. " and I got an extra shirt, if you like," The shirt was actually Carly's but she'd left it in his aft six weeks ago on that camping trip and he hadn't a chance to remind her since.

"Oh thanks," Sheila's voice was small. " But I'm fine really, I'm all dry now,"

Uh-oh. Still not good. Bluestreak studied his passenger. Her mouth pursed and looking straight ahead, she looked serious about something but herself . The Autobot tried to encourage her to take the shirt, insisting he could pick it up anytime. But his passenger was adamant.

He just prayed to the Allspark she still wouldn't catch the cold or something. If Ratchet knew…

"So where' you from? " He asked cheerily, trying to strike a conversation. "Just around five miles from here, " She replied slowly. "You know Jubilee?"

"Jubilee! Why, Oh yes," The Autobots had passed by that community so many times before on patrols. It was in a well-known part of the city. "So you live there, huh? I know someone else who lives there, another friend of mine actually, " Bluestreak was thinking of Maggie Madsen, a freelance systems analyst for Sector Seven. "She loves it there. I hear you've got a great community, pools and parties and everything,"

There was a pause then Sheila replied in the same voice. "Really, on what street?"

"Um…" Bluestreak hesitated for a bit. Was he allowed to voice their friends and allies' addresses to random strangers? Uh-oh. Was there a memo he had missed? Still, he wasn't going to give Maggie's full name anyway and chances were, Sheila was just another human teenager trying come home from a Halloween party. "She's on Daisy Oak, I believe. You live close?"

A sigh. "That's just two block's away from my parents' home,"

"Oh," Bluestreak checked his internal GPS uplink and momentarily chided himself. "Right. Well, Guess your Mom and Dad would be pretty pleased you didn't stay up late tonight," He knew from the constant radio feeds from Jazz that the Lennox Party was still going strong, though it was already after 9 pm. "I know my friends' parents would have grounded them forever,"

She gave him a small smile. "I just couldn't let them wait forever,"

They talked more about Halloween parties and trick –or –treats until finally Bluestreak found himself turning a corner that led to Sheila's house.

"That's it, the one on the right, " Sheila said, gazing out the window as the Autobot slowed down. The house was fairly lighted and surrounded by flowering bushes. " You have a really nice home," Bluestreak added, unlocking doors.

She smiled again as she got out. "Thank you very much, Blu. See you around, I guess,"

Bluestreak watched as Sheila made her way to the front door. The girl's hand reached up for the doorbell. The Autobot gunner scanned the Autobots channels for immediate reports then finally re-starting his engine.

Lights came on in the windows of the family home.. Bluestreak gaped as Sheila's form fluttered and vanished. Then the doors opened.

AN: Almost done with the updates for my other fic. Stay tuned. Thanks for any reviews.


End file.
